Board-tans/pol
/pol/ - Politically Incorrect (formerly /new/ - News) Board created: January 25th, 2010 (as /new/), then deleted on January 17th, 2011, then re-created (as /pol/) on November 10th, 2011. Appearance Since /pol/ was originally /new/ (/new/ now redirects to /pol/), and /new/ already had a board-tan before being deleted, /new/-tan became /pol/-tan. This was not a simple transition, but we'll get to that. As /new/, he was often seen dressed as a news reporter wearing a black sweater-vest with a white buttoned up shirt underneath and black dress pants. He also wore a news reporter's fedora with a piece of paper sticking out of it that had "Press" written on it. His eyes were often obscured by his hat. When /new/ was deleted, he was depicted as homeless, or harassing the other board-tans to let him stay with them, mainly /int/ though. When /pol/ replaced /new/, there were a number of designs for a /pol/-tan, these ranged from a crazy man wearing a green suit and sunglasses standing on the side of the road holding or wearing a sign saying "It's happening!" to a little hydra monster girl constantly biting her own heads off. Eventually, /new/'s design won out and he received a wardrobe update. He lost the hat, started wearing a black business suit, and gained a more prominently featured red arm band with the Nazi Swastika on it. The irises of his eyes are noticeably red. He always has five o'clock shadow. Personality /pol/ is antagonistic, anti-Semitic, racist, sexist, paranoid, stubborn, and obsessed with not only knowing everything about conspiracies, but ensuring everyone else does as well (which he calls "to redpill"). He spends much of his time focused on the goings-on of the world and how they relate back to the Jewish menace, or at least some other ulterior force with nefarious goals. /pol/ is a know nothing know it all who claims to be an authority on genetics, political science and economics despite not possessing any higher education as he believes that every college and university is a liberal cesspit full of brainwashing and the only real job he has ever had is retail work. He only views sources that support his fringe views, no matter how dubious the source is. Sources that aren't dubious tend to not be cross-referenced, get cherrypicked to support his conspiracy theories and sometimes not even read past the title. /sci/, /his/ and /lit/ regularly demolish his claims and he never learns anything when it happens. Conservatives sympathize with his ramblings and liberals detest it. He is the mortal enemy of social justice warriors across the internet, as well as the Jew (who doesn't actually exist). He has a great deal of anger, almost rivaling that of /v/'s, but he's easily undermined in his endeavors, usually by no fault but his own. Obsessed with the great Happening and eagerly awaits its arrival. He has recently gone off his rocker, believing that he can affect world events by wearing a special hat. The other boards would sympathize with his descent into madness if it didn't cause him to become even more obnoxious than he is normally. Relationships /pol/ is notorious for spreading his bullshit everywhere. Other boards quickly get annoyed with him if he visits for any length of time and wish that he would keep his conspiracies out of their hobbies, though many have split opinions on him. He's actually naive enough to believe the bullshit /b/ spouts when it lines up with his world views. Dislikes /sci/ when he brings facts into arguments, thinks his off-color jokes are hilarious though. /k/ utterly despises him since /pol/ isn't actually pro-gun (/k/ supports gun ownership for all while /pol/ thinks only whites should be allowed) and he regularly vandalizes /k/'s things and tries to get him to help him fight a race war. /mlp/ once tried dating him, but /pol/ sees her as the epitome of kike brainwashing and estrogen in the water. He mainly spent all the time /mlp/ hung around abusing her in various ways until she dumped him when her show came off of hiatus. /int/ and /new/ were close, in an antagonistic kind of way. Upon his rebirth as /pol/, /int/ appreciates his idolization of the white race, but they can't agree on who is white. Might have a hateful romance going on which neither will admit to. Has a violent relationship with /v/, both boards love fighting so much that they jump at any opportunity to come to blows or fight someone or something else at the others' suggestion. This had lead to much drama and destruction on both sides as the mods often bring down the B& hammer when they get too wild. The 2014 Winter Ball disaster didn't help with this at all. Antagonizes /co/ every so often about the SJW menace and how he's being consumed by its followers. Category:Board-tans